Serena y Darien, un amor eterno
by meryinustar
Summary: ¡hola! quise poner este ONE SHOT por San Valentín. aquí Darien le pide a Serena que se case con él en una noche de San Valentín, espero que les guste.


Hola! Aquí con mi segunda historia de Sailor Moon quiero decirles q aquí solo aparecen Serena y Darien, espero q les guste...

Nota: Sailor Moon no me pertenece (lamentablemente)

(notas de la autora)

Sere: Serena

Da: Darien

Una fecha especial 

Han pasado 5 años desde la batalla contra Galaxia. Las chicas regresaron a su vida normal: Ami ingresó a la facultad de medicina, Ray ayuda a su abuelo en el templo, Lita abrió un reconocido restaurante, Mina estudia en una academia de canto, Haruka y Michiru viajaron a los Estados Unidos participando en la fórmula uno y en conciertos respectivamente, Setsuna vive con Hotaru en la casa del profesor Tomoe, Darien se fue después de la batalla con Galaxia por 2 años a Estados Unidos para estudiar medicina. y por último, Serena mejoró sus notas e ingresó a la facultad de psicología.

Es un 14 de febrero, Darien recogió a Serena y la llevó a varios lugares (ya saben, lugares q traen bonitos recuerdos) tomados d la mano

Sere: me alegra tanto q hayas podido salir hoy d tu trabajo

Da: a mi también, además, te tengo una sorpresa

Sere: en serio?! Dime q es, ándale, no seas malo!

Da: si te lo digo, ya no sería una sorpresa (con tono juguetón)

Sere: (haciendo pucheros) q malo eres! Entonces yo no te voy a dar tu regalo hasta entonces

Da: jajaja! En ese caso me aguantaré las ganas de ver mi regalo

se dan un tierno beso y siguen paseando hasta q llega la noche y Darien la lleva a una hermosa y grande casa de playa.

Sere: wow! Es hermosa!

Da: me alegra q te guste, ya q la compré para ti

Sere: en- en serio?!

Da: claro amor... te amo tanto princesa (la abraza y se dan otro beso) será mejor entrar

Sere: sí!

Al entrar se encuentran con varias flores adornando la sala, en el comedor, una mesa con velas, flores y una botella de Zampan y por supuesto, una deliciosa cena.

Da: me permite, princesa? (jalando una silla)

Sere: gracias, mi Príncipe (sonriendo con coquetería)

Da: espero q te guste la velada

Sere: estando contigo, todo es perfecto

Después d cenar...

Da: Serena, sabes q hace mucho te amo y sé q te prometí q volviendo de mi viaje, iba a pedir tu mano pero por motivos de trabajo no tuve tiempo. Pero ahora (sacando de su bolsillo una cajita con un hermoso anillo de diamantes) quiero aprovechar esta ocasión, para pedirte q te cases conmigo

Sere: (tomando el anillo con lágrimas en sus ojos) Darien, acepto ser tu esposa! No sabes cuánto significa esto para mí (lanzándose a sus brazos)

Da: te amo Serena

Sere: y yo a ti, mi amor (se dan un profundo beso)

Después de eso, Darien pidió la mano de Serena y aunque su padre no estaba muy deacuerdo, comprendió q ese era la felicidad de su hija. 3 meses después se celebró su boda, todo fue hermoso lleno de flores. Para su luna de miel, se fueron a lo q fue el palacio del Reino d la Tierra en el Milenio d Plata. Al entrar se encontraron con una alfombra d pétalos de rosa roja haciendo un camino hacia la habitación principal. Ésta estaba decorada con muchos arreglos florales y velas, mientras q la cama estaba repleta d pétalos d rosa y en el centro un "te amo" con pétalos blancos.

Sere: es hermoso!

Da: me alegra q te guste princesa, quise q todo sea especial

Sere: gracias, Darien

Da: sabes q te amo y haría cualquier cosa por ti princesa

Darien la levanta en brazos y la recuesta en la cama mientras la besa apasionadamente en los labios bajando poco a poco por su cuello oyéndola suspirar. La despoja lentamente del vestido saboreando su piel hasta q la deja completamente desnuda. Va bajando sus besos hasta sus senos tomando uno d ellos con su mano q al cerrarse hace q Serena se retuerza d placer y empiece a gemir. El otro seno es atendido por su boca, la cual lo succiona y lame para luego, cambiar d seno y darle el mismo trato.

Serena siente pequeñas corrientes eléctricas al sentir q Darien baja d su pecho a su vientre y d ahí a su intimidad q es atendida por su lengua mientras ella lo despoja d sus ropas hasta dejarlo desnudo. Luego siente q Darien se aleja y se coloca entre sus piernas para luego besarla apasionadamente introduciéndose lentamente en su interior, logrando romper la barrera q le indica q es solo suya, con lagrimas en los ojos, nota q Darien se detiene para luego empezar a mecerse sobre ella.

Darien espera a q Serena se acostumbre a él, luego empieza a entrar y salir d ella yendo cada vez más rápido mientras ella y él gimen sus nombres hasta alcanzar la cima y dar un grito d placer por parte d ambos, quienes poco a poco recuperan el aliento siendo vencidos por el sueño.

Unos años después, vemos a una niña d cabello rosa corriendo con dos gatos adultos y uno pequeño por los jardines d un gran castillo hecho d cristal mientras es observada por sus padres y las Sailor Scouts Interiores y exteriores disfrutando d la paz q ahora se respiraba.


End file.
